we'll be everything
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Es hora de crecer y arruinarlo a lo grande, no de salvar el mundo. -hermionechris.


**Harry Potter** pertenece a **JK Rowling** y **Skins** a** E4.**

* * *

Por cosas de tiempo y espacio, hp está ambientado en el tiempo de skins, que sería en el dosmil algo. Pero no es nada revelante, solo aclaro.

******this is fast.** **polisíndeton.**

* * *

Hermione piensa (y eso no nada sorprendente, ¿cierto?) que Dumbledore está loco y qué no puede estar hablando en serio. (Hermione nunca, nunca piensa que Dumbledore está loco. Primera cosa mal.)

Qué es ilógico que los ponga a ellos, precisamente a ellos a que cuiden unos críos muggles que resultaron no ser tan muggles porque tuvieron brotes de magia involuntaria en la adolescencia (¿realmente? Hermione piensa que la única magia que pueden hacer es sacarla de quicio porque tienen la cabeza llena de basura y hablan sin ningún pudor y)

De todos modos ellos nunca dicen ninguna grosería y debe ser impactante escuchar tantas en una sola frase (coño, tío, esto es fantástico, mejor que esa basura de escuela. Joder, ¡mira el techo! ¡Es una vela flotante! putos, qué la magia sí existe. Sid, me debes tres euros) Hermione abre los ojos al escucharlo y prepara una retahíla sobre porque decir groserías es incorrecto y qué sí, el techo puede mostrar mujeres desnudas si así lo deseara Dumbledore.

Hermione bufa frustrada al verse ignorada porque el crío está absorto preguntándole cosas a Ron como si puede aparecer un kilo de marihuana y tres botellas de vodka con ese _palo_ que cargan a todas partes. Ron no tiene idea de lo que está hablando y Hermione está roja de la indignación y "¡las drogas son malas y ni siquiera eres mayor de edad para beber!" explota, porque es lo normal para alguien que convive con muchachos que se sonrojan cuando hablan de las chicas y sus rulos.

Él parpadea y la mira como si fuera un unicornio. Hermione respira y se larga a la biblioteca, porque es lo que mejor saber hacer. Su especialidad no es tratar con niñitos incultos ni mucho menos aguantar sus preguntas sobre todo lo que ve (aunque por dentro, muy dentro entiende, porque así era ella cuando tenía once años. Pero no es la manera. _No es la jodida manera_. Ahí va, primera grosería cortesía de Hermione Granger) Luego levanta la cara cuando oye unas risas y mira a todas partes molesta y son unas niñas de hufflepuff que se ríen de un muchacho en la entrada que está siendo prácticamente echado de una oreja por la señora Pince.

Hermione cierra el libro de runas antiguas y se levanta fuertemente callando a las muchachas con una furiosa mirada y caminando rápidamente en dirección al joven que está siendo arrastrado por la bibliotecaria. Al llegar dice velozmente que ella se va a ocupar de él y que disculpe las molestias. "Nunca en todos mis años como bibliotecaria de este colegio había escuchado tantas groserías. Ya no hay respeto, estos jóvenes de hoy en día" Hermione alcanza a escuchar a la señora Pince quejarse y se controla mentalmente para no hechizarle las piernas y pegarle la lengua al paladar al muchacho que se está sobando la oreja.

Hermione lo suelta bruscamente cuando se da cuenta que la ha estado mirando el escote sin ningún pudor. "Chris" tantea con mucha paciencia. Se recuerda mentalmente que Dumbledore les encargó mostrarle Hogwarts y enseñarles magia porque son los mejores y Hermione no se imagina a Draco Malfoy con sus ínfulas de sangre limpia guiando a ese grupito de degenerados y locos proyectos de magos. "¿Qué diantres le dijiste a la Señora Pince para que se pusiera así?" pregunta calmadamente y a él se le ilumina el rostro con una de sus sonrisas de hombre-niño. "Pues verás, me enteré que en el mundo mágico las imágenes se mueven y qué cosas ¿cierto? Entonces le pregunté a esa vieja arrugada donde podía encontrar el Kama Sutra a color y con movimiento y ya viste, se puso como una loca, de seguro que no ha follado en varias décadas" Hermione se pone pálida y luego se enrojece y grita su nombre y quiere llorar de frustración. "Tú no puedes ir por la vida diciéndole eso a la gente. ¿No has pensando en tu futuro? ¿No tienes sueños, aspiraciones, metas en la vida?" le pregunta frenéticamente y Chris da una profunda calada y sólo responde "el futuro es mierda y de todos modos, no creo que viva más allá de los veinte." Exhala y el humo la marea un poco y Chris brilla con sus pantalones verdes y su chaqueta amarilla y sus ojos azules de juguete roto.

No lo entiende pero lo hace días después cuando se entera que a Chris lo abandonó su mamá, su padre le importa un carajo él, su hermano murió hace tiempo, no tiene absolutamente nada –solo un mísero pez, tan solo como él- y se droga para no tener que lidiar con su vida en la que nadie da nada. Sus amigos son peor que él y Hermione piensa que la vida no puede ser más injusta y qué ¿cómo es posible que siga sonriendo? (es ridículo).

"Comienza a salvar al mundo enamorándote de alguien como yo, Hermione" le dice en clase de herbología mientras está encantado preguntándole a la profesora Sprout sobre plantas mágicas con efectos alucinógenos. Ella parpadea y ríe y ya no quiere matarlo porque ahora todo tiene sentido, todo tiene lógica. "Esto solía ser mi magia, Hermione, ahora te tengo a ti" le murmuró serio mostrándole las pastillas. Hermione deja al lado el libro y lo besa y lo acoge entre sus pulmones y deja que la adore y le pregunte todo sobre todo y que siga siendo fuego artificial que quema más fuerte con los golpes.

Chris se disfraza de Mary Poppins en Octubre y dice que es porque siempre ha querido besar a una chica siendo una chica y que Mary Poppins es clásica. Hermione se permite por un día enviar el futuro al carajo. (Más adolescente corriente que futura heroína del mundo mágico).


End file.
